


A little neon

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [22]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dealing with grief is a slow process, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra needs a haircut. Sabine suggest a little color is also needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little neon

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, what, its cute. Beside, haircolors might work like that in the future. Man do I wish they did now *fiddles with her blue hair*

“You need a haircut.” Sabine said critically.

Ezra almost dropped his spoon in surprise, staring at her over his cereal as the noises of the rebel cafeteria flowed around them.

“Huh?” He offered, less then intelligent he'd admit as he blinked at her.

The Mandelorian rolled her eyes before gesturing. “If you're not growing it out, you need to cut it, its starting to look tangled and less then nice.” She explained. “Have you even cut it once since Lothal?” She frowned, she couldn't remember Hera or Kanan mentioning it.

And Zeb didn't cut hair unless you called trimming his sideburns and beard. 

“I...no? I wasn't planning on going long like Kanan and I haven't cut it?” He hesitated, peering at her in return.

“Figured as much. You need a haircut.” She sighed before nodding. “Alright, I'll do it.”

“I'm not letting you dye my hair though. I like it as it is.” Ezra quickly added, waving his hands as he left the spoon in the bowl. Sabine raised a eyebrow at him then grinned. “Not even a small stripe of orange? That washes out?” She tried, raising both eyebrows when Ezra hesitated.

“I...like orange...that...it would wash out?” He shifted, looking a tiny bit interested.

“After about four or eight washes.” The Mandelorian leaned on her arms, eyeing him in interest, wondering if she got to dye some of that dark hair. “I'd have to bleach it a bit to get the color to stick properly but that would eventually come out too after about eight more washes after the orange comes out.” She shrugged.

Ezra frowned a bit to himself. “So...” He did the calculations in his head. “Around two months, four first with the orange and then blond?” He looked at her. 

“Depending on how many showers you take and wash your hair, yes.” She reached out and flipped his hair, hiding a small smile at the slight grin he gave.

Honestly, the reason she suggested it was to get a smile out of the other. Not to really dye it but if Ezra let her...well why not, perhaps it would put a bigger smile on the others face after everything that went down on Lothal about his parents and the princess.

The other hadn't exactly been sulking but he had been...off was the best way Sabine could explain it, in a funk that didn't fit his usual self. Ezra was either a bright bubble or a moody teen, full of anger that he was trying to control in his path to become a Jedi. Lately it hadn't been either, this perpetual kind of sadness clinging to him like a second skin.

Even Chopper was starting to get effected by it.

Didn't stop him from zapping Zeb of course but he was avoiding zapping Ezra for the time being.

She watched him carefully as Ezra mulled over it. “...Can I consider it until you cut my hair later?” He asked hesitantly.

“Course. Like I said, I won't do a big piece, just a bit of orange...” She eyed his hair then reached out and tugged one of the longish strands by the ear. “Right over here, you can even tuck it behind the ear if it gets distracting.” She smirked.

Ezra blushed a bit before nodding. “I'm going to get some more juice...” He got up and headed to the table with it, obviously thinking.

She watched him before getting up, already going to ready the hair dye. She was pretty sure he was going to let her do a small stripe through the hair and this way she could let the chemicals soak into each other and become a vibrant orange.

When Ezra finally came sniffing for the haircut, she was honestly starting to regret mixing it, it was going to be a deep neon orange honestly and she warned Ezra while trimming his hair. “I don't mind that. It still washes out the same way right?” He tried to peer at her only to have Sabine firmly grasp his head and keep it still. 

“Yeah and stop moving or I might take a lot more hair then this.” She warned firmly.

“Errg...”

“You haven't cut your hair in a long while have you.” She snorted.

“No? I mean...I kind of? I...haven't had a proper haircut since I was kid and my mom did it.” Ezra mumbled. Sabine stopped a bit, staring down at Ezra. “Oh?” She continued cutting slowly, just trimming the dark hair.

“Well, it was kind of hard to do it on my own so I just kind of...chopped it?” He shrugged a bit. 

“How?” Sabine asked, trying to keep his tone light.

“Used a knife and a reflective surface.” Ezra hummed. “Got a few scars in the back of my neck I think from accidentally cutting myself. And one on the left side on my ear.” Sabine gave it a quick check, finding the scars he mentioned.

“Ah...” She had no idea what to say, the image alone made her stomach ache. 'He won't have to do it again, Hera or Kanan or me can help him. Or one of the droids I bet.' She took a deep breath then set the sisscors down, smiling at him. “Alright, want to take a look at yourself before I dye the hair?” 

“Naw, I trust I look okay so you just dye it and then I can check. I need to take a shower afterward though, right?”

“Yup, wash out the hair dye at least and you should take a shower just to clear out any hair that might have slipped under the collar. You might as well throw your clothes in the laundry and slip into nightclothes.” She said lightly.

After fifteen minutes of careful application, the orange dye was in the hair and solidly clear, a bright neon orange in Ezra's hair as he peered at himself in the hand held mirror Sabine had. “I look...good.” He grinned and looked up at her.

“Well, wait half a hour, go shower and then you can decide that.” She snorted and waved him away, taking the vacuum to get rid of all the hair.

Ezra hesitated then gave her a quick hug before fleeing to the shower, leaving Sabine frozen in spot before she snorted and smiled after his back. “Yeah...you're welcome.” She hummed.

The stripe came out a wonderfully brightly neon color that fitted nicely into Ezra's dark hair, bringing out his eyes and seemed to brighten his spirit as he moved on from his grief, throwing himself back into training with Kanan and working his way with the Force. 

It pleased Sabine.


End file.
